


Makes the Dream Work

by Ninji



Series: in which some skeletons have a pet of sorts [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (i think????), Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, and having sex immediately after LOL, cum kink, cum-eating, cum-swapping, is it truly a ninfic if there’s no cum play involved???, new relationships, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/pseuds/Ninji
Summary: What better way to bond with your new mates than by fucking them?...And what better way to fuck them than by having someone watch?
Relationships: Fellswap Sans/Reader, Fontcest - Relationship, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Underfell Papyrus/Reader, fellswap papyrus/reader, fellswap sans/fellswap papyrus
Series: in which some skeletons have a pet of sorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/810186
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Makes the Dream Work

**Author's Note:**

> *is finally finished after literally a year of planning this* here take it

She knew Razz had an intense gaze, one that could make anyone not familiar with his attitude freeze in their spot like a rabbit in front of a speeding car’s headlights. But she never noticed just how sharp Razz’s glare actually could be. Especially not this close — he donned a pair of leather boots with stiletto heels, allowing him the ability to stare her down from a couple of inches above. She attempted with futility to back up against the wall even more and kept her head down, avoiding making eye contact with that piercing gaze. 

“You seem nervous.” He spoke lowly. Those three words alone were enough to induce a shudder to travel down her spine and stoke the flames of arousal in her lower belly. “Are you feeling apprehensive about this?”

She was quick to shake her head. “I’m just... shy, I guess. I‘m positive I wanna do this, I’m just...”

She trailed off, her gaze wandering to Razz’s boots. They were polished to perfection and showed almost no signs of previous wear. In all honesty, she was very fascinated by them. 

“we can stop whenever you want, babe,” Sans reminded her from his spot on the bed. He lounged on top of the old quilt, ready to observe whatever show he was gonna get. Whether he was going to join in or just watch, the human didn’t know.

Boss spoke up, not too far off from Razz. “Just say the safeword and everything stops.”

“I know, I trust you all.” she hadn’t noticed when exactly she started twiddling her thumbs. “I’m ready, I promise. Just... please keep my hard limits in mind, Razz.”

Razz sneered like he was offended at the mere thought of him crossing any boundaries. “A good dominant never violates the limits of his subs. Have a little more faith in me.”

“Sorry...”

“No, no apologizing,” he held her by her chin, his thumb ever-so-gently touching her lower lip, the leather of his gloves soft and sinfully smooth. “Do I have permission to kiss you?”

She looked to Boss and Sans for confirmation, and upon seeing them both nod their heads with approval, offered the same to the skeleton in front of her. 

She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to kissing a skeleton. None of the boys have an exactly similar technique, and their distinctive magic all offer a different sensation on her lips, never unpleasant in the slightest. Kissing Razz was like experiencing the mercy of a king who  _ could  _ smite you with a flick of his wrist, but simply chose to spare you by his own free will. Like dancing with flames that could singe your skin if you weren’t careful. His sharp teeth nipped at her bottom lip, drawing a surprised sound out of her that he quickly drank up, smirking against her lips at her reaction. He moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck, drawing her in closer than she thought possible. 

His ethereal tongue dipped past her lips and her knees instantly grew weak — he knew exactly what he was doing and he knew he was good at it. He  _ knew _ . This was the kiss of someone who was practically brimming with confidence. 

After a few more short moments of kissing, Razz drew back, grinning cockily at the state he left her in. Her face was bright cherry red, her lips reddened and slightly swollen from the rough nips he gave. He even left her panting, just from that kiss alone. 

“You look like a mess.” He chuckled. “A very cute,  _ very fuckable  _ mess.”

Without warning, his gloved hand reached past the waistband of her shorts and into her underwear, the resulting squeak making him laugh aloud. He found exactly what he was looking for.

“This wet already, just from kissing alone?” Razz snarked with a laugh. “And you’re sure your boys are taking good care of you on a regular basis?”

She jumped when Boss’ emitted a resonant growl, one that she felt deep in her bones. His pupils flared brightly, staring right at the back of Razz’s skull. 

“Calm down, big guy, it was just a joke. No need to feel so threatened.” Razz didn’t even spare him a look, instead focusing on trailing his fingers along her vulva, stroking along her clit with surprising carefulness before finally removing his hand and pointing to the ground next to him with a snap. “Mutt, come, now.”

Slim, who had ducked away in the corner of the room to patiently watch the events unfold, stepped forward and sat on his knees obediently. He beamed when Razz scratched his frontal bone affectionately, and although she could barely feel it, she could tell Razz was projecting positive intent, like  _ love  _ and  _ appreciation _ with a hint of  _ passion _ .

“Good boy. Stand in front of her.” 

Slim obeyed without hesitation, peering down at the human just barely reaching his xiphoid process. 

“Now  _ you, _ ” he turned back to the girl, running a finger down her neck and stopping between her breast. A very cheesy maneuver, but that didn’t prevent the pleasant tingle from happening anyway. “My dog is going to help you remove your clothes, and when that’s done, you're going to get on the floor and let him choke you with his dick. Does that sound good?”

A small nod. 

“I need to hear your consent.”

“Um,” she flounders, trying her hardest not to sound awkward. ”I really like the sound of that.” She winced inwardly, that didn't sound sexy at all.

Nonetheless, Razz hummed in appreciation. ”Alright then. Get to it, you two.”

The moment he stepped back to join the other pair of skeletons on the bed, Slim had immediately grabbed the bottom of her shirt and waited for her to pull up her arms so he could take it off. She complied, and once that was gone, he kneeled down and undid her shorts, gliding them down her legs along with her underwear. She stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, and then it was her turn to kneel, gingerly massaging the growing bulge in his jeans. 

”ya seem like you're stallin’ over there, kid,” Sans laughed. She made a face at his remark. “put ya mouth on it already.”

”Haven’t you ever heard of foreplay?”

”nope. never met her.” Oh, that damn  _ smartass _ . 

Keeping her smoldering glare on Sans, she unzipped Slim’s pants and pulled out the glowing appendage, promptly wrapping her lips around it and pushing her head as far forward as she could manage, gagging once the tip of his cock brushed against the back of her throat. And then she repeats the motion, only faster and rougher. 

The tallest skeleton’s legs wobbled, and she was sure he was going to topple over if he hadn’t slammed his hand against the wall to brace himself. “oh— fuck…” he whines softly.

“hot,” Sans watches on with lustful eyes, satisfied that his plan to egg her on had worked; he knew she would show off in an attempt at being snide. 

Boss laughs at the way Razz seemed to be taken aback. ”It’s always the shy ones, wouldn't you agree?”

Razz looks on as the human at Slim’s feet bobs her head with little difficulty. She even takes his dick out of her mouth and slaps it lightly against her tongue like some kind of porn star, staring unwaveringly,  _ unabashedly _ at Slim, causing him to look away shyly. ”I’ll admit, I wasn't expecting that from her.”

”yeah man. that's one thing we all love about her.” Sans rolls off of the bed and sits behind his mate, caressing her shoulders as she swallows around the dick in her mouth. ”watch this.”

He grabs the sides of her head and  _ pushes _ forward, forcing her all the way down to the hilt. Her tearful eyes scrunch shut and she gags obscenely, but she holds still and allows Sans to keep a firm hold on her. 

”there ya go…” He mumbles to her. ”hold it. just a lil’ longer.”

At this point, Slim is a drooling, quivering mess. His phalanges tangle into her hair and thrust his hips just barely, reveling in the wet heat of her mouth. He whimpers something under his breath, but the human doesn't quite catch it.

_ “hold it,”  _ Sans warns. 

Razz, still watching on in awe, recollects himself and orders sharply, ”You better not cum yet, Mutt. I know you can last longer than this.”

Sans chuckles at the distraught moan Slim replies with. In that moment he figures that he's pushed his mate far enough, so with one final little shove forward, he pulls her back, allowing her some of that sweet,  _ sweet _ oxygen. 

The poor thing is already the poster child for the aftermath of a rough throatfucking -- face reddened, tears streaming down her cheeks, and a combination of spit and orange-tinted precum dribbling down her chin. And yet, she still manages to gaze up at Slim’s flustered face and offer him a warm smile. He almost shrinks away from it, but in the end he ends up only shyly averting his pupils. 

Boss hums from where he’s been observing. “Very good, dear… you’re definitely improving.”

She perks up immediately and flashes him a smile. “Really?”

“Hmm… Indeed.”

She giggles, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“milord,” Slim whines, hushed voice almost cracking. “may I please cum? please…”

“What did I tell you, dog?” Razz barks at him. “I know you can last longer. We both do. It takes more than a little bit of dick-sucking to get you off.”

The taller writhes uncomfortably. “yes, but—”

“None of that. No buts.”

Sans hums, brushing the human's hair out of her face. “ready to go again?”

The girl nods, opening her mouth wide. She allows Sans to push her back onto Slim’s length, taking him to the back of her throat and rolling her soft tongue along the underside. The skeleton behind her then pulls her head back, then repeats the motion, leaving her completely at the mercy of Sans. 

“there we go. doin’ real good…” Sans coos as she pushes her head a little too hard, causing her to retch just a bit. She recovers quickly and makes a show of moaning around Slim’s cock. Maybe, if she gets him to cum against Razz’s orders, something  _ interesting _ could happen…?

“Stop.” Unfortunately, though, Razz has other plans.

She whines in protest while glaring at the offending skeleton, and even Sans is a little reluctant to stop moving her head. “Whgy?” the human garbles around Slim’s erection.

“I told him he’s not allowed to cum. I see what you’re trying to do there, don’t think I’m oblivious.”

“The determination in your eyes was impressive, I can’t lie,” Boss observes from the side. “But I have half a mind to punish you for that little stunt.”

She looked a little ashamed, bowing her head and pouting, “I’m sorry.”

Razz just crosses his arms and grunts. “Dog. Remove your clothes and lie down.”

Slim steps away from Sans and the human and begins to pull down his trousers. “yes, milord… um…”

The slight reluctance causes Razz to raise a browbone. “What is it?”

“can i…” The taller avoids eye contact with anyone, pupils darting from wall to wall. “...keep my coat on?”

The human expected Razz to at least scold Slim for that, but to her surprise, he nods. “So long as you take off your shirt, then yes, you can.”

“thank you.” He seems relieved, removing his jacket and taking off his shirt, then immediately donning it again, leaving it unzipped to show off his bare sternum. 

Once he lies down on the carpet, Razz turns to the human. “I trust you’ll be able to take his dick without too much of a problem?”

She jumps. “You mean like… ride him?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No! No, it’s fine.” She glances down at Slim’s exposed magic, full-mast and twitching. He’s large and thick, almost intimidatingly so, but it’s nothing she can’t handle. 

“i believe in you babe,” Sans whispers lovingly into her ear. He pats her butt as she moves to straddle Slim’s hips, not quite sitting down just yet. She grasps his magic in one hand and just observes it. The magic coating it is viscous and slippery, more so than any of the other skeletons she’s ever been in bed with. It’s so girthy that, even if she really  _ really  _ tried, her fingers still wouldn’t be able to touch (she does try, but just ends up squeezing Slim’s dick so hard that his hips jerk foward. The noise he makes isn’t a pained one, for sure).

Razz, having taken off his bottoms, straddles his brother’s head. Slim immediately latches onto him and starts eating him out with fervor, not dissimilar to a man in the desert finding cool, crisp water. Razz doesn’t even flinch in the slightest, but his breath does hitch when he speaks next.

“Well? Go on,” He grinds down onto Slim’s waiting tongue. 

The human feels a presence behind her, and then she feels Boss’ hands grasp her hips firmly. He noses the nape of her neck, whispering softly, “I got you.” He helps maneuver her down at an  _ achingly  _ slow place, and once the tip breeches her entrance, she inhales sharply.

“Oh, fuck,” she softly curses. The burn of being stretched so wide already feels so unbelievably good, it leaves her breathless. “Oh my god.”

“There you go,” Razz praises, equally as breathless. Slim’s tongue dances along his clit and he hums without restraint. 

The human sinks down lower, little by little until about his cock is buried about two-thirds of the way inside of her. Boss’ hands leave her form and the whines with displeasure, craning her head back in an attempt to keep some sort of contact with him. 

“Good girl,” he coos. “Such a  _ good  _ girl. You got it. Think you can take all of him?”

She whines in response, then steels herself, sinking down as far as she can go until she’s practically sitting on Slim’s scarred pelvis. Both he and the girl cry out in unison, the noise muffled by Razz’s cunt on his mouth. Razz picked up the intensity of his grinding on his face. 

“good girl,” Sans hums from the sidelines. “look at you, takin’ it all like a champ. so fuckin’ hot.”

“Hah… Color me im-impressed, human.” Razz laughs inbetween moans. “I almost feel bad for doubting your capability.”

“You doing alright?” Boss whispers in her ear. In a daze, she nods, and squeaks when his sharp fangs nip at the shell of her ear. “Perfect… Are you ready to start moving?”

She hesitates. Slim is so thick that the sting she feels from the stretch is borderline  _ painful _ , and she’s resisting the urge to double over and hiss through her teeth. She glances at Boss, talking softly and shakily, “Not… not yet. Almost.”

The Fell skeleton nods in understanding and rubs her shoulders with an almost (to anyone that doesn’t know him, at least) uncharacteristic tenderness. “Take your time. It’s not fun for anyone if someone is hurt too bad.”

She exhales and nods her thanks at him. A couple more moments of staying as still as possible, then she gives a little test wiggle.

“I think I’m ready.”

“Good,” Boss murmurs. “Don't hurt yourself.”

“not in a way she doesn’t like at least.”

A scoffing laughter bubbles out of her at his little joke. “Shut up —  _ oh, _ fuck,”

Boss’s hands grab her hips once more, and she feels a surge of longing comfort radiate from his touch. “Do you need some help?”

“Mhmm,” she hums. 

She feels Boss guide her hips off of Slim’s pelvis, not necessarily moving her body for her but instead wordlessly instructing her on how to maneuver herself. The moment Slim’s cock is about to exit her entirely, the skeleton behind her pushes her down suddenly, eliciting a drawn-out cry. 

“There you go… just like that.”

She repeats the motion again on her own, trying to find the angle which was most comfortable for her, and finally sets a rhythm that has her breathless.

“Look at you go,” Razz laughs. “You look so cute with my brother’s dick inside you. Feel good?”

The human can only nod, soft cries escaping through her open mouth every time Slim bottoms hilts inside her. She doesn’t notice Razz leaning forward until he’s already grabbed her shoulders, pulling her upper half to him and kissing her with a certain depravity that has her trembling on the spot. His tongue delves deep inside her mouth, drinking up every single noise she makes.

The human can tell Razz is close to finishing when his fingers clamp down on her shoulders, the clawed distal phalanges digging into her skin and leaving shallow scratches in their wake. His hips grind down onto Slim’s awaiting face with newfound franticness. 

“ _ Fuck, _ I’m gonna cum,” He mewls into her mouth. He finally pulls away, head thrown back in SOUL-pounding ecstasy, then abruptly halting his movements. His legs seize up and he cries out loudly, while Slim is content to slurp up whatever of the mess he can catch. 

“ _ Shiiiiit _ , fuck, fuck, drink it all up, mutt,” he slurs, post-orgasmic delirium settling in. “ _ Yeah… _ I don’t want a single drop of my cum anywhere except your mouth.”

“damn,” Sans voice, now right next to her ear, makes her jump with surprise. “razz, you can really be a sight for sore eyes sometimes, y’know?”

Razz huffs loftily at him. “Fuck you,” he says, though his harsh words carry no real malice. “I’m hot all the time.”

Their voices seem like they’re playing in the back of the human’s mind, foggy and distant. She’s close too, the tantalizing warmth in her lower belly swelling until it feels like she’s on the verge of bursting. With Slim no longer being preoccupied with eating out Razz, he grips onto her bare waist for leverage, pulling her down with every bounce she makes. 

“Ohh,” Razz drawls borderline condescendingly when he rolls off a heaving Slim, “That’s a nice little look on your face. Tell me human, are you close too?” 

The girl is beyond words, stuck with biting down on her already abused lower lip and attempting to nod her affirmation. The lecherously wet squelching and the slaps of skin vigorously meeting bone only serves to fuel both of their frenzied ardor. From behind, Boss rakes his claws from the top of her scalp to the nape of her neck before grabbing it not too roughly, but with enough dominance in his grip to make her shudder. 

“Come on, pet. You’d like to come all over Puppy’s cock, wouldn’t you?” Boss all but  _ snarls _ into her ear. His skeletal hands trail down to her front and pinches her nipples with domineering authority that only Boss can exude, the pain sharp and stinging yet fueling the fire in her gut _.  _ “Fucking do it. Come on. Just let go.”

The following moments become a blur, her vision flashing a bright white behind her eyelids while a rapturous warmth swallows her body from her toes to her head, leaving her feeling floaty. She can hear coos of encouragement in the back of her mind, but is unable to distinguish whose voice it actually is. 

She comes back down to Earth, realizing she’s been leaning back, her hands supporting her weight on Slim’s kneecaps. Worried about hurting him, she quickly removes them in favor of wiping away the deluge of sweat on her forehead. She’s panting loudly, as is the skeleton still hilt-deep inside of her — she hadn’t even realized he had cum. Did she black out? Er… whiteout, maybe? She’s never had that happen before. Everything just felt so  _ intense _ .

A hand on her naked thigh snaps her out of her thoughts. Sans eyes her face vigilantly. “you good, kiddo?” he asked, leaning in close. “you were gone for a bit there.”

The human uses the back of her hand to wipe the drool on her chin (the little bit that didn’t land on her chest or the skeleton beneath her). “I feel…” she starts searching her mind for a word that could even accurately describe her current state of mind, “ _ so _ great. Like… wow.” A quick glance at Mutt shows that he’s just about as wrecked as she is — his arm is draped over the upper half of his face, obscuring his eye sockets. He’s panting large, heaving breaths and his skull is covered in orange-tinted droplets of sweat. 

“You did really good, Slim,” she praises. She doesn’t miss how his flushed bones grow more saturated in color. He just never stops being so cute, does he? “ _ Really  _ good. I, uh… I think I need help getting up.”

Boss is quick to react, elegantly springing up to his full height — all six-and-a-half feet of it — and grabbing her under the shoulders so he can delicately guide her to her feet. The slick feeling of Slim’s dick leaving her was… unique… evoking a small whine from both parties. His cum, viscid and spectral, oozed from her entrance in thick ropes, pooling onto Slim’s pelvis below.

“H-holy shit…” She breathes, watching it dribble out in awe. It was so much… She’s surprised she was even able to hold all that cum inside of her before it leaked out. 

“damn,” Sans marvels at the ample mess as well. “that’s… impressive.”

Razz eyes hungrily between her legs, then moves from his spot next to his brother’s skill to shuffle closer to the girl. “Hold her there, Boss. Don’t move.”

That was her only warning before the smallest skeleton’s mouth latches onto her overly-sensitive pussy with his tongue probing deep inside. He swallows down as much of the mess as he can, attentively licking her sex and around to her inner thighs, leaving teasingly sharp nips in his wake. 

The human’s legs wobble at this sudden attention she’s receiving, and if it weren’t for Boss hoisting her up she definitely would have fallen directly onto the carpet. She chokes out a cry when the stimulation almost becomes too much for her tired body to handle, but Razz pulls away, a string of sticky cum stretching from her pussy to his chin. His gaze is nothing short of predatory and his smile is equally as carnal. 

Without speaking a word, he rises to his feet and grabs her by the cheeks, capturing her mouth in an impassioned kiss. His tongue teases her lips open and as soon as the opportunity arises, sloppily pushes the cum into her own mouth.

She’s surprised, but by no means was she repulsed. She doesn’t struggle, instead happily accepting the mouthful that was given to her. Razz pulls away, wiping away vagrant drops from her lip with his thumb and licking it away. “Swallow, human,” he orders in a stern but soft tone. 

She obeys without question, sighing in contentment and opening her mouth to proudly show that she has, in fact, done as she was told. 

Razz’s gaze softens. “Good girl,” he coos. “You did  _ so _ well. You too, Mutt. I’ll grab a washcloth for you.”

The exhausted skeleton remains on the floor, humming with barely audible agreement. Boss grabs the human’s legs in one arm so she can be held close to his chest as he walks over to the nearby bed. The pillows are soft and cozy, already lulling her tired mind to sleep. 

“Good job,” Boss says as he walks away to grab a towel as well. Sans sprawls out beside her and wipes the sweat off her forehead.

“there are lots of things i wanna say to you, but the only thing i really can say right now is… damn.”

She snickers at him. “Yeah? Did I do good?”

“so good,” he kisses her flushed cheek tenderly. “proud of you. hope this was as fun for you as it was for me.”

“All you did was watch.”

Sans offers a cheeky wink. “i know.”

She feels the mattress depress next to her, and instead of seeing Boss again like she expected, it was Slim, sinking into the pillows while bearing a blissed-out expression on his face. 

Razz appears next to him, leaning over his brother’s form to wipe away at any fluids and sweat on his bones with a warm cotton washcloth. Boss looms over the human shortly after, mimicking the action with a fluffy towel, meticulously cleaning away any mess he can. 

“Do you feel okay?” He inquires, spreading her legs with a gentle hand to clean up the leftover mess. Her legs twitch at the tickling sensation it causes, but that same gentle touch holds them still with ease. 

Even with the tiredness in her eyes, a smile finds itself blooming on her face. “It was so fuckin’ goooood,” she slurs. “I feel amazing. Thank you guys.” She turns to the pair of brothers beside her. 

The tallest diverts eye contact, but mumbles the quietest “you too” under his breath. Even after shooting the biggest load she’s ever taken inside her pussy, he’s still too bashful to take a compliment. Razz scratches his skull in a tender display of intimate affection. 

Her eyes snap back to Boss and Sans. “Can we nap?” She asks. 

Boss huffs out the tiniest hint of a laugh, fully expecting such a question to be asked. “You can rest, love. I don’t think I can join you, however.” He sideyes the floor. “There’s a big mess on the carpet and someone has to clean it before it dries. And I know it’s not going to be you, Sans.”

Sans shrugs, nuzzling closer to the human and tucking his nasal aperture into the junction of her neck. “good. more room for us to snuggle.”

She looks at Slim and Razz. “Do you guys wanna join in on the snuggling?”

Slim immediately turns to his brother with a hopeful look. Razz nods, quickly understanding the silent inquiry from the other. “You don’t need my permission to cuddle them, but yes, you may.”

Right away, though with his usual shaky hesitance, Slim wraps his lanky arms around the pair, a soft purring rumbling from deep within his ribcage. He doesn’t speak a word, but the action speaks volumes for him. He’s content and comfortable, even if he has a hard time saying so. 

The human gently grazes his perietal bone with her fingertips, watching as he melts even further into the pile of flesh and bones. She looks at Razz, who’s still observing from the side of the bed. “You wanna cuddle too, Razz? You’re always welcome.”

He looks conflicted for a moment, as if he’s trying to come up with a realistic excuse to get out of the situation, but one glance at the blissful smile on his brother’s face and he relents. 

“Yeah, why not,” he says, though mostly to himself, as he scoots in next to Slim and starts spooning him. 

The girl giggles softly at his drop of his usual “rough, dominant” facade. He looks really cute all soft like this, it’s a shame he’s not like this more often. 

But as she lays in bed surrounded by only a few of her partners, she happily realizes that, from now on, there will be many more chances to see this loving side of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my updates for this series being so far and few inbetween :< i’m very jealous of those who don’t have to deal with severe depression 
> 
> twitter: @ninjibinji
> 
> please come talk to me if you want 💕 thank you to those who have stuck with me all this time


End file.
